


Suits

by Grocketeer



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014)
Genre: 4000+ Words, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealous Rocket, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grocketeer/pseuds/Grocketeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rocket finds Groot irresistible in a suit. Then their relationship gets in the way of a mission and they need to tell the others that they're together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suits

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I'm giving Groot gender, because the movie and comics both refer to him as a he.

"Dude you either wear it or you don't go tomorrow."

"Well maybe I won't go then" 

"Yeah like you would stay here and let Groot have all the fun."

Rocket sighed and looked at the tiny suit. Peter was semi-right but not for the reasons he thought. Rocket was still worried about Groot, even though he was around human size now, and he didn't want Groot to get hurt. He knew that if Groot could survive getting blown up he could probably survive almost anything, and that Groot could grow to his usual size if he wanted, though not for a sustained time, and yet he still was worried. Even a relatively safe mission like tomorrow's was too much of a risk in Rocket's opinion.

"Where'd you even find this thing anyway? It's not like there are many small animal clothing stores."

Quill snickered. "I found it in a store for humans who, umm,haven't grown all the way yet. You know, a kids store."

"What?! You expect me to wear a little kids suit on a mission?" Rocket exclaimed indignantly. "I'm not doing this. I'm not a child Quill."

"Well Groot is going and he's wearing a suit. I think you'll go even if you have to wear that."

"Yeah well Groot's suit didn't come from a store for little Humie idiots." Rocket grumbled, but he turned away and started walking to his room to try on the suit. 

"Thanks Rocket!" Peter called after him. There was only a growl in response.  
\-----  
"I am Groot."

"Cute?! I am not cute! I am a ferocious killer!"

"I am Groot," the tree said again. 

Rocket sighed. "Well I think I look like an idiot." He was secretly glad that Groot liked it. Groot dying had left Rocket completely broken, and when he came back, Rocket couldn't keep it a secret that he loved Groot. He'd loved him before, for a long time in fact, but Groot dying made him appreciate the present more. Groot of course had known it for a while, but still acted mildly surprised when Rocket told him, before telling Rocket that he loved him too. They hadn’t told the others yet. Groot didn’t see the point and Rocket was still embarrassed that he was in love with and dating a tree.

"I'm not cute," he grumbled, but it still lacked conviction. They’d gone to their room to get some privacy to try on the suits. He looked up at Groot suddenly. "Why haven't you tried yours on? I wanna see it.”

Groot made a face. “I am Groot,” he complained. Rocket tried to remember the last time Groot had worn any clothes. Once he’d worn a huge coat so a bounty they had failed to catch earlier wouldn’t recognize him, but that’s all he could remember. 

“Well you told Peter you’d wear it so now it doesn’t matter how itchy clothes are. Just put it on I bet you’ll look nice,” Rocket said. He beamed as Groot shuffled into the closet, making small groaning noises that Rocket thought was the tree’s equivalent of muttering under his breath. He smiled encouragingly and nodded as Groot came back with the suit.

Rocket watched as Groot put on the suit. When Groot was finished, Rocket chuckled. It was like a whole different creature was standing before him. Groot looked professional. 

Groot frowned at Rocket’s chuckle and started to take the suit off to put away, but Rocket quickly stopped him.

“No, no keep it on, you look…” Rocket struggled to find the right word. “Perfect.” Rocket suddenly realized that Groot’s tie was the exact same color of brown as his bark. It would probably have looked ugly on anyone else, but on Groot it looked good. He looked down at his own bow-tie. It was the same shade of greyish-black as his fur. He'd just assumed it was a regular black. He also noticed that both of their suit jackets were the same shade of black.

“Huh, I think Peter put more effort into finding these things than we thought. Anyway, yours definitely looks good. Great, actually. It makes you look really... handsome."

Their relationship wasn’t based on physicality, but Rocket still found Groot attractive and Groot found something oddly appealing about his little furry partner. Not hot, more like a mix between cute and sexy with a dash of handsome at times. 

Rocket got off his chair and walked over to Groot, who picked him up before Rocket could climb up him and ruin the suit. When Groot had lifted him high enough, Rocket leaned forward, wrapped his arms around Groot, and kissed him, first on his neck, then further up on his jawline, before finally planting a firm kiss on Groot’s soft mouth. The first time they had kissed, Rocket expected it to feel like kissing a rock, but Groots face was made from a different type of bark as the rest of him, or thinner or something, Rocket didn’t really know. All he knew was that he liked kissing Groot. 

"You do look really good. I mean it," Rocket murmured between kisses. 

Flora Colossus weren't actually trees, just related. Distantly. They're reproduction system however was completely different. They did have genders (Groot only became confused by human genders because they all looked alike to him. He didn't really understand why hair or chests would indicate gender), and Groot did have a penis, he just kept it behind some bark plates. However it was much too large for Rocket. They agreed to just use their hands to help each other out.

The tree sat down on the the bed and set Rocket down on his lap, allowing Rocket to stand there as the raccoon took off his suit as quickly as he could all the while kissing Groot. 

“You’d better take yours off too. It makes you look hot as hell, but I don’t want to get a mess on it,” Rocket gasped between increasingly passionate kisses. 

Once they’d finally gotten all their clothes off, which wasn’t an easy feat because Rocket wouldn’t pull away from Groot’s face, Rocket reached down and started stroking himself. Groot lovingly ran his fingers through Rocket’s fur, over his neck, between his ears, down his stomach and chest before reaching down and stroking his cock. There was always a hard bark shield on the outside of his hand, but his palm and fingers were a smoother and softer bark and felt amazing on Rocket's penis. 

Slowly, ever so slowly, Groot started to pump his hand up and down around Rocket's cock. His other hand still roamed through Rocket’s fur, but Rocket could barely even feel it distracted as he was by Groot’s first hand. Then Rocket felt the hand draw back, and couldn’t do anything to stop the desperate whimper that escaped from his throat as he finally pulled away from Groot’s mouth to protest the sudden stop.

“I am Groot,” the tree commanded before Rocket could say anything.

“On the bed? Why?” he asked, but did as he was told and climbed off of Groot and onto the bed. Groot kneeled down in front of him and suddenly Rocket knew what the tree was doing. "Oh" he gasped as the Colossus ran his tongue up his shaft to the top of his dick and licked the tip. Groot ran his hands from Rockets thighs to his back and hips, letting them comb through Rocket’s fur there.

“I thought we were only using hands. I don't think I could even fit your-” he stopped as Groot looked up, put a finger over his mouth, then moved his head down and started to suck Rocket's cock. He moved his head up and down and Rocket gasped and gripped the back of Groot's head as he felt Groot’s mouth around him. Groot kept going, drawing moans and whines from Rocket who had lost his ability to be embarrassed by them and was now solely focused on the feel of Groot’s tongue and mouth.

To Rocket it felt like Groot's mouth was perfectly shaped for his cock. He had never done this before with anyone, probably because he had never been close enough with anyone to do it. But now that Groot was in front of him sucking on his cock, he couldn't believe how much he'd been missing out on.

"Ohh, that feels awesome." Rocket moaned low and long. He started to thrust into Groot's mouth as Groot kept moving his head up and down. 

“I’m gonna, I’m gonnna…” Rocket couldn’t even finish the sentence before another moan impeded all speech.

Groot took it as encouragement and started picking up the pace. Rocket felt the pleasure spike, and he grabbed Groot’s head even tighter.

“Oh Fuck!” he yelled as he came. Groot didn’t stop sucking and licking until the last of the cum had dripped out.

“Holy shit Groot that felt amazing." Rocket said once Groot laid down beside him on the bed. Groot rumbled happily as he lifted his head to kiss Rocket. Rocket hesitated before adding, "Hey buddy, thanks for, you know, just being there for me. Whenever I need you, you're always there, and uhh, I just wanted to say thanks for that." He looked down, embarrassed to be so open about his feelings, even with Groot.

Groot just rumbled and smiled as he laid down and picked Rocket up and set him on his chest. Rocket planted once last kiss on Groot's lips before he curled up and soon fell asleep to the sound of Groots deep rumbling snores.

\------

"Shit man we slept in way too late." Rocket frantically shook Groot awake as he tried to put on his suit. 

"I am Groot?" Groot said drowsily, looking up at Rocket with big brown eyes.

"We're gonna be late to the party unless you start moving, you big lug."

Groot's stared at him in confusion for a few seconds before remembering their mission. He smiled at Rocket on his chest before rolling over and pinning Rocket beneath him. He kissed the raccoon on his nose, then his cheek, then down his neck, until he felt Rocket finally relax. 

"I am Groot" he said calmly, before kissing Rocket on the mouth.

"Well I don't think 'Groot told me to be patient' is go over too well with the others once we're late," Rocket said, but the rush and worry was out of his voice, and he was smiling up at Groot. "Now let me up," he demanded, playfully hitting him on the chest. 

Groot smiled and kissed him once more before letting Rocket free. They both got dressed and headed out to the meeting room of the ship.

At once, all the Guardians noticed the oddly stylish clothing. Gamora had a red dress on that both complimented her skin and matched perfectly with Quill's tie. Drax had a blue tie with red swirls that matched his tattoos, and all of the suits were the same shade of black as Groot's and Rocket's. Everyone suddenly looked at Quill who had picked out the clothes. 

"Why are we wearing matching clothes Peter?" Gamora asked.

He looked down and mumbled something unintelligible.

"That was good but this time out loud," Rocket said.

"I just like nice clothes is all," Peter mumbled, blushing. "I only ever got to wear Ravagers clothes so I'm gonna take any opportunity I can find. Besides that's unimportant." Peter became serious.

"The Nova Corps doesn't want this guys arrest to be public information. I don't know why, apparently he's some sort of politician/mob boss or something and they don't want to make enemies. All I know is we have to do this, in the words of Nova Prime, 'the opposite of how you usually operate.' I assume that means she wants us to be subtle. Got that? If we want our money, we need to be subtle." He glared at Rocket and repeated subtle again just in case he missed it.

"I can be subtle Quill. Drax is the one who yells all the time." Rocket said defensively.

Peter just sighed. "Whatever. Does everyone know where to be?" Four blank faces stared back. "I guess that's what I get for trying to explain it before we got here. I'll be wandering around looking for the target. Drax and Gamora will be dancing together until I spot him. Then Gamora will... Convince him to go up to his room with her. Rocket and Groot will leave their positions at the bar to follow them upstairs and grab the guy. Me and Drax will make sure no one else follows. Any questions?"

Rocket raised a paw.

"What, Rocket?" Quill sighed.

"Am I allowed to drink at the bar? I mean it would look weird to not be drinking."

Peter glared at him. "You can have one drink. Make it last, because we don't know how long it'll be before we can get him upstairs."

Rocket grinned and whispered to Groot from his shoulder, "He didn't even specify how big."  
\-----  
They arrived at the party uneventfully, which was an improvement from most of their bounties. They gave the doorman their invitations, and went inside, still without explosions. That was a new record.

Groot and Rocket went over to the bar to waitfor the signal over te comm. Rocket immediately asked for the largest size drink they had, and started drinking. Everything was going fine, until a girl who'd clearly been there for much longer and had drank much more decided not to notice that Groot was a different species and tried to get him to go upstairs with her.

He just replied with a good-humored "I am Groot," but she kept shamelessly flirting. That was when Groot noticed Rocket. 

The fur on the back of his neck was raised, and his ears were flat and back. His teeth were slightly bared as he stared at the oblivious girl. He finally growled to get her attention and menacingly hissed, "Get away from him."

Groot reached out a hand to smooth Rocket's fur but he pushed it away. The girl, being incredibly drunk and incredibly stupid, just stared down at him before looking at Groot and asking, "Is this your pet? I didn't know we were allowed to bring pets."

Groot barely caught Rocket before he did any serious harm like gouge out an eyeball, but Rocket was satisfied to see blood running from a long cut on her cheek. 

"Oh my God, you scratched me! You little freak! Someone get that giant rat out of here!" The girl screamed as she backed away, unsuccessfully trying to stop the flow of blood from her cheek.

Rocket writhed with renewed anger at the word "rat" and would probably have gotten out of Groot's hands had the private army their bounty had for security not come in. Groot could have fought them off, but remembered Peter's words about being subtle, so he just let them take him and Rocket to a spare bedroom until the "master of the house" arrived. They searched them for weapons and found their mics and earpieces and confiscated them along with a gun Rocket had managed to sneak in.

"I am Groot!" He said once they were alone.

"Screw subtle! I'm going to find that bitch and kill her! It was bad enough that she was hitting on you, but then she called me your pet!" Then Rocket noticed the surprise on Groot's face. "What, you didn't realize she was flirting with you, batting her eyelashes at you like that? What'd you think she wanted to do upstairs?"

"I'm Groot," Groot said stubbornly. 'You should have calmed down.'

"Well she should have backed off. And I don't think it's unreasonable to get mad at girls hitting on you! We're dating for fuck's sake!" Rocket yelled, knowing he was ranting at the wrong person, but he was too angry to care. "And then she called me a rat! You shouldn't have held me back from killing that little bitch!" Rocket seethed, out of breath from his yelling, and waited for Groot to respond. But the tree just sat there watching him. 

"What? Say it. I know that look. Say it!" he shouted, louder than he meant to.

"I am Groot." 'You brought attention to us.' His voice was accusing.

"Yeah I did. And I know what you're gonna say next. All that bullshit about not letting "us" affect the others and how we can't be together if it messes up missions. But I don't care about any of that and I knownyou don't really either."

Rocket had calmed down a little and watched Groot carefully. Groot just looked down and made a rumbling noise. Rocket sighed.

"Fine, I'm sorry for messing up the mission and bringing attention to ourselves. Happy now? But that's not important. Besides they probably already got the guy." Groot hummed in agreement. They both knew how skilled their friends were. 

Rocket sighed again. He had always hated talking about feelings, but with Groot, he felt less judged for them. He knew Groot would help him through anything, but that didn't really stop the awkward feeling.

"Groot, I can't let random people flirt with you. You're my boyfriend and I'm yours, and that means that we don't go around flirting with everyone." Rocket realized the importance of his words as soon as they left his lips. They'd never labeled their relationship beyond partners or "together" and even though it felt somewhat silly, Rocket cared a lot that Groot accepted being his boyfriend.

"I am Groot." Groot raised no objections to the labeling.

Rocket released his breath he didn't realize hens been holding. "Yeah I know you weren't flirting, but she was and that is just as bad... How about this, if I promise not to mess up any more missions, you promise not to let people hit on you. Deal?" 

Groot nodded and hummed in agreement. He pulled Rocket close and hugged him. They stayed there for a long time until Groot set Rocket back down. "I am Groot," he said suddenly.

"Tell them? Tell them what?" Then understanding dawned on his face. "Oh you mean tell them... about us."

Groot smiled and nodded repeatedly. Rocket could see the sense of it. If it were public, people wouldn't flirt with Groot or Rocket (not that they usually did anyway) and the others would know better about how the two would react in certain situations. Especially involving situations where the other was in danger. 

Yet Rocket still felt reluctant. It was as if his relationship with Groot was a part of himself, and he didn't want the others to see him that clearly. But thinking on the promise he had just made he decided telling the others was the best way to uphold it. 

"Fine. We can tell them. But only once we get out of here."

Groot smiled and stood up before walking over and ripping the door off its hinges. It was a little loud, but the noise of the party covered it.

"Why didn't you do that earlier?! Like when we got thrown in here?" Rocket asked, exasperated.

Groot just shrugged and said, "I am Groot."

"We could have talked about that stuff after!" Rocket whispered as they crept along the hall to their target's room. They opened the door a bit and peeked inside. No one was there. They stepped inside.

"Right well they must be taking longer than we thought. We'll just wait here for Gamora and the bounty to come up and then grab him once he steps into the room."

Groot nodded before going to sit by the door. Rocket waited on the bed. He wished he had time to find his gun. They waited there in companionable silence for a while, until they heard stumbling footsteps outside the door.

"And this ish my room. Do you wanna shee inside?"

Rocket looked at Groot and grinned. Their bounty was obviously incredibly drunk. The voice they heard next surprised them though.

"Well, you did say the full tour. Or we could, you know, take some time to really... appreciate... your room." Peter's voice came through the door. "I bet your bed is really nice." Rocket shook his head and twitched his ears, because he swore Peter's voice sounded almost... seductive.

The doorknob jiggled a bit and then the door opened and Quill and their bounty walked into the room. There were no windows and Grooot had shut the lights off so neither of the two noticed Groot behind them. The target reached over and flipped the light switch.

Groot hit their bounty over the head with a vine, knocking him out. Peter jumped back and would have yelled, but Groot covered his mouth with his other hand. 

"What happened? Where's Gamora? Why'd you come up with him?" Rocket asked, waving at the unconscious body between them. Groot pulled his hand away from Peter's mouth.

"There were complications. Apparently this guy is uhh more interested in guys." Peter blushed.

"So you decided to seduce him yourself?" Rocket could barely hold back his laughter.

"Well it worked didn't it? Anyway what happened to you guys? I saw a commotion at the bar and then security take you two upstairs."

Rocket waved a paw dismissively. "Later, that's unimportant right now. How are we gonna get out of here?"

"There's a window at the end of the hall. Groot can you grow your legs about 15 feet long?"

Groot hummed in confirmation.

"Good. He'll do that and me and you will climb down him. I can carry this guy with me." 

Groot opened the door and Rocket peeked out looking for the security.

"All clear," he whispered to Peter.

"Good lets get out of here."

Gamora and Drax were waiting for them below the window. Peter had told them what was going on over the comm. They all then walked to the ship, Peter still carrying their bounty over his shoulder. 

"I'm curious Peter, did you have to kiss him?" Gamora asked teasingly.

"No, thank God," Peter muttered, looking down, obviously embarrassed. 

"And what happened with you two? I saw Rocket jump at some girl and then I lost sight of you." Gamora looked at Rocket and Groot pressingly.

"There was a... problem I had to deal with." Rocket said, purposefully vague.

"What type of problem?"

"I am Groot." Groot looked down at Rocket.

"I didn't get jealous!." Rocket protested, before remembering his audience. "It doesn't matter right now. We can explain it later once we're back in the ship." Rocket looked down, avoiding Groot's gaze. He knew Groot would make him tell them eventually, but Rocket couldn't bring himself to.

\-----

Back on the ship, the first priority was handing their bounty over to the nova corps. They of course gave them much less than originally promised, as they always did. The guardians complained but didn't care that much. They still got a reasonable amount. At least enough for food and lodging.

Rocket used the distraction to his advantage, finding some excuse every time he was asked about what had happened. Once they received their money, though, Rocket knew he couldn't keep from telling them.

That night, Rocket and Groot were in tier room and everyone else was in the meeting room, celebrating the money.

Rocket and Groot walked out, holding hands.

"Ahem, if I could have all you idiots' attention," Everyone looked at Rocket. He continued, holding up his and Groot's hand. "This big lug and I are together."

Peter snorted. "Well, duh. You've were together when we met you on Xandar. You've been together since. Why wouldn't you be now?"

Rocket stars at Peter, dumbfounded by his obliviousness.

"No, like we're partners."

"Yes, we know. 'Partners in crime' and all that."

"No, idiot, we're romantically involved! As in dating." 

"I am Groot."

"He doesn't need to know that stuff, jeez Groot."

Gamora and Drax seemed unsurprised, which was reasonable considering how close Rocket and Groot had always been, but Peter looked at them still a little confused. "But you're, you know, not even the same species...How would you even, you know.... do it?"

Rocket rolled his eyes at Peter's immaturity. "Why do you even care?" he asked as Groot told them exactly how. Rocket snickered, glad for once he was the only one who could understand the Colossus. 

"I dunno, I guess it's just weird to me. I always thought you were straight."

Rocket shifted uncomfortably. "I mean I am, but I'm also not. I don't think it really worlds like that across species."

"So how long exactly have you two been dating?" Gamora asked hoping to get away from the topic of inter species sex. 

"Since Groot was... gone."

Understanding dawned in Peter's face. "Ahh, so the scuffle at the bar on the mission was-"

"Yeah yeah, some stupid girl tried to hit on Groot, and I may have gotten a little jealous. So what?" Rocket meant the words to sound challenging, but they came out more embarrassed and muttered.

Peter snorted again, but Gamora frowned. "Will your relationship affect us as a group, or our missions?"

Groot decided to step in, nodding.

"Yeah, that's why we thought we should tell you guys. Well Groot thought so. We wanted to make sure we wouldn't put you in any danger."

"That was a good decision. I don't understand your relationship, but I thank you for informing us. I will heed this information in the future." With that, Drax stood up and walked to his room. 

"Umm, okay. So do you two have any more questions, or can we all go to sleep now?" Rocket asked, suddenly aware of how tired he was. 

Gamora shook her head and went to her room, but Peter stayed at the table, staring silently at the pair. 

"You know we support you right?" His gaze intensified. "Like, we don't care if it puts us in more danger, if you guys love each other, then we want you to be together."

Rocket nodded and Quill stood up to leave. As he walked to his room, he looked back over his shoulder and said, "We care about you as much as you care about each other." Then he closed the door.

Rocket and Groot, finally alone, looked at each other.

"Well, it wasn't as bad as I thought it was gonna be." Groot looked at him inquisitively. Rocket shrugged and explained, "I just thought they would have a harder time seeing us as more than friends." He hesitated. "And I was a little... afraid. That they wouldn't accept us, you know? I don't know what I would have done if they had said we couldn't be together and stay with the group."

Groot squeezed his hand gently and lightly said "I am Groot." But they did accept us.

"Yeah, you're right. I guess I'm still a little afraid that Peter's gonna come barging out of his room and tell us we can't be together." 

Groot didn't say anything he just picked up Rocket and hugged him tightly before carrying him to their room. There he laid down on the bed and Rocket laid on his chest. 

Even though Groot hadn't said any words, he knew what Groot was trying to convey through his actions. That Peter wouldn't come in angrily denying their right to be together, that Rocket wasn't stupid for being afraid and that Groot would comfort him when the fear was too much for Rocket to handle himself. That Groot would never leave Rocket and that Rocket and that Rocket could confide his deepest hidden emotions am with Groot.

And Rocket smiled as he drifted off to sleep, knowing that he loved Groot and that Groot loved him. No matter what.


End file.
